My Eyes Must Be Deceiving Me
by niktiera
Summary: Happy New Year's Everyone!


Title: My Eyes Must Be Deceiving Me

Pairing: Mirandy

Rating: N-17 not sure I can write any other type…lol

Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and do not make any profit from my writing.

This is un-beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Comments are always welcomed  
Summary: My muse has been hounding me and since I find myself alone for a few hours I thought I would write this for everyone as a New Year's present. Does not follow movie or book just something that was swirling around in my head. *** Andy could not believe a year had passed since she left Runway. Her job at the Mirror was not everything she hoped for however she was making a name for herself. She had begun to do freelance work for different publications. She enjoyed the freedom of freelance however she needed to keep working at the Mirror for a steady paycheck.

Andy moved to a nice one bedroom in Brooklyn just over a month ago she was finally away from the shabby apartment she shared with Nate. They had not spoken since he left her friends had followed him leaving her alone. Which is why she was surprised when Doug called her out of the blue last month saying her was sorry and that he missed her. Andy was hesitant to welcome him back into her life. She agreed to meet for coffee and see where things would go.

They met and within a few moments Andy knew he was genuine and they had fallen right back to where the friends left off. Andy and Doug met weekly for dinner and drinks to catch up on lost time. They had both grown and moved forward in their lives. Doug was dating someone but did not want to reveal who it was as they had just started to date. They talked about Andy's time at Runway and how he was not supportive and should have been. He realized she was not purposely avoiding them she was doing her job.

***

Last week when they were having dinner Doug invited Andy to his work New Year's Eve party. "Doug I don't know I was planning on having a chick flick marathon while eating Chinese food."

"Come on Andy you need to get out it will be fun I promise."

"Sure just like the last time I went to one of your office functions it was so boring all anyone did was talk about the stock market and accounting."

"I know but this company I am working for is much more interesting we do a lot of advertising in different magazines and there will be interesting people there. There will still be the boring accountants like me but we have invited a few of the magazines to show our support for them. It is the party of the year. Please I need a date."

"Oh I get it you just need eye candy on your arm."

Laughing Doug says, "no I want my friend to come with me."

"What about your boy toy?"

"Oh, he has a work function to attend. I may however bail on you at the end of the night he said he would text when he was available. I arranged for a driver so you will be able to get home safely."

"You never know maybe you will meet that special someone that will capture your heart."

Andy's thoughts drifted to away from Doug she could only see blue eyes that captivated an audience with just one look. She has missed those eyes, they are so expressive and downright memorable. "Earth to Andy."

"Sorry just thinking."

"By the smile on your face you look like someone in love."

"Haha…no I just…I have nothing to wear."

"No problem I know someone that can help just need your measurements and all will be taken car of."

"Alright I concede."

"Great the car will pick you up at 7pm I will already be there but I will meet you at the front door."

***

Now a week later Andy finds herself in her apartment looking at the Chanel dress hanging on her bedroom door. Extraordinary does not do it just but the journalist is speechless. Andy sat on her bed as she dialed the phone. "Dougie…"

"Don't tell me you are bailing I have been talking about you all week."

"No…no I just received the dress it is exquisite not sure what you did to get this but thanks."

"No worries I will be happily returning the favor later." Doug laughs.

"Okay well I'm off to get ready, see you soon."

"Sure will Andy…I will be the handsome one in a Tux waiting for you."

Andy hangs up the phone and stares at the dress, she hasn't seen anything as remarkable of this in a year. This dress brings memories flooding back she can imagine Miranda descending the stairs to the great ballroom wearing something similar to this.

Andy feels her throat close, her breathing increases with every step Miranda takes. Once Miranda reaches the bottom Andy is lost in the scent that is only Miranda. Andy has always wondered if that scent is made specifically for Miranda.

"Get a grip Andy that life is long gone and she would never want anything to do with you."

***

The car slowed in front of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, Andy sat as other cars in front unloaded their passengers. Doug' company really had gone all out the red carpet photographers lined the entrance. Andy wondered who they were hoping to get a picture of.

As Andy stepped from the vehicle flashes went off, she walked confidently along the carpet stopping to answer one of the reporters' questions. "Who are you wearing?"

"Chanel." Andy continued forward and was met by her friend standing at the entrance full of pride.

"Dam girl if I wasn't gay I would definitely tap that." He waved his arms up and down Andy's body.

"Oh Dougie you do a world of good for my self-esteem." Both were laughing as they entered the grant hall.

"Wow Dougie this is impressive, who do you work for Donald Trump?" Andy elbowed him.

"I told you this company was better than the one I started with. Come on let's get a drink."

Doug and Andy went to one of the bars and ordered wine. Andy turned around to take in the room she still loved the glamour and excitement of parties for the elite. For brief moments she can feel as though she fits in. Andy recognized a few people from different magazines from her freelance work.

The ballroom was decorated tastefully, not over done the perfect blend of class and holiday spirit. One word comes to mind…"Acceptable."

"What was that Andy?"

"Oh nothing." Andy reaches for her wine and takes a small sip, not wanting to overdue before dinner. She had not eaten all day and the alcohol would go right to her head if she wasn't careful. "So when is dinner I am starving?"

"Always thinking about food…dinner is at 8pm. Come I want to introduce you to some of come colleagues.

Andy followed Doug from group to group as he introduced her. Some she stayed longer to chat with others she moved on as they had little to talk about. "Oh my god!"

"What Dougie."

"He is here." Doug moved through the crowd at lightening speed. Andy walked behind with excitement for her friend. As she approached she saw the two standing close Doug's smile was lighting the room. The other man had his back turned towards

Andy. "Andy I want you to meet…"

"Six…it has been too long how are you?" Nigel pulled Andy into a hug.

"Nigel…good to see you too. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Wait how do you too know each other?"

"Dougie Nigel and I worked together ay Runway."

"You work for Runway?"

"I thought you knew, well I guess we haven't been doing too much talking now have we." Doug blushed at the comment as Andy laughed.

"Oh no…if you are here that means…"

"Yes you are quite right Six the Devil herself will be joining us shortly."

"Shit."

"Six it will be fine…Douglas I need to tend to some business I will see you later." Andy and Doug were left alone to take in everything that occurred.

"Doug I need to go I can't be here when she arrives she hates me, remember I left her during the most important week. I'm so dead." Andy downed her drink in one gulp.

"Andy calm down she doesn't hate you, remember you told me she gave you a reference. If she hated you she would never have done that."

"You may be right but I don't think I can do this."

"Come on let's get you another drink and find our table, maybe she won't even notice you there are so many people here."

"Maybe." Andy followed Doug once again to the bar once they received their drinks they were soon seated at their table. Andy was drinking her wine as she surveyed the room.

"So what is the real reason behind all of this?"

"Nothing…and why didn't you tell me you were dating Nigel?"

"Like I said this is a fairly recent thing and we haven't talked much we have both been busy, I new he was in fashion that's how I got the dress for you."

"Oh…no…she is going to kill me…my body will found in central park stripped of the dress tomorrow."

"Stop being a drama queen that is my job."

"No you don't understand nothing at Runway happens without Miranda knowing she will want to know who Nigel got the dress for."

"Andy you are over reacting Nigel said he would do it that no one would know."

"You have no idea Miranda…" Andy's skin turned cold and she felt a shiver run along her spine. Without even looking she knew Miranda had arrived. "She is here…"

Doug looked around and noticed that people had turned towards the doors of the ballroom. His eyes fell on the most beautiful woman. He had never seen Miranda in person only in pictures and they did her no justice. She was a gay man's wet dream.  
Doug turned to look at his friend. "How did you know?"

"I could feel the air change, it always happens when she enters a room, she takes over without even trying." Andy finished her drink holding up her glass to Doug. "I am going to need many more of these if I want to make it through the night."

Doug left the table, another two couples seated themselves at our table. Margaret is the CEO of Vanity fair and her husband David, and Silvia and her husband Mark who is the editor of the New Yorker. Their presence helped to alleviate the nervousness Andy felt. "I just love that they did random seating for this event I hate having to sit with the same people all the time." Margaret stated with a smile. "So dear what do you do."

Andy cleared her throat. "I am a journalist…I do freelance and work for the Mirror."

"Oh I remember starting out just as you are."

Mark joined in by stating. "I miss writing sometimes editing others work is a little tiresome."

Doug rejoined the table and introduction were made. He was happy to hear they were people at the table that Andy could talk with. The table was so engrossed in the chatter that they missed their final guests. Andy looked up from her conversation with Mark and Silvia to notice piercing blue eyes fixed on her.

"Miranda."

"Andrea."

Doug looked between the two and felt the sparks flying, he looked towards Nigel who was seated to his left with an eyebrow raised. Nigel leaned in "this should be an interesting night let's sit back and watch the two love birds."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch Douglas."

Nigel moved back and introduced them. "Miranda this is Douglas and you remember his date Andrea." Miranda straightened her back a little more and glared at Douglas.

"Nice to meet you Douglas."

Doug felt a shiver run through his body with the daggers Miranda was sending his way. Nigel smiled when he saw the interaction. The table resumed discussions Doug was happy he was very aware of fashion as he could hold his own with Nigel and Miranda. Andy silently listened until Margaret asked her a question. "How do you know Miranda, Andrea?"

"Oh…I…"

"She was my biggest disappointment, she worked for me."

"Well they say anyone that can work for Miranda is someone special." Margaret smiled at Andy. Andy was relieved as dinner was starting to be served and the conversation moved away from her and Miranda. She engaged a heated discussion with Mark about the reporting of Afghanistan. Mark was old school and felt that it was being reported with little bias. Andy did not believe that what the people read and the true happenings were represented accordingly.

Miranda listened to the conversation with admiration for the girl she once thought of as the smart fat girl. She was right Andrea was smart but she was also stunning the Chanel dress fit to every curve. The dress held up on one shoulder then crossed along her bosom, Nigel had been correct to pick this dress for Andrea. The red color brought out her eyes and made her skin seem pearl in color.

***

The lights had dimmed after dinner and people had started to mingle with others. "Come on Andy let's dance."

Andy's head felt a little lighter as she was downing drinks in quick fashion during dinner. The food helped her but she knew that she was going to have one hell of a hanger over the next day.

Andy and Doug moved around the dance floor gracefully they looked like the perfect couple many stopped to watch as they moved as one to the music. "I guess those dance lessons we took in University paid off."

"Dougie you were so bad when we started but you sure have come a long way." The couple laughed as they continued to dance.

***

"I think it is time for me to leave."

"Miranda you can't leave yet we need to ring in the New Year."

"Nigel when have I ever stayed at these parties long."

"Come let's show the prince and princess how the queen and king move around the dance floor."

"Nigel…"

"Look Miranda I know you…you care for that girl and if I know anything she cares for you also. Now take my hand."  
Nigel moved through the tables to the dance floor and pulled Miranda close to him. They began moving around the floor with grace. Nigel spun Miranda when she wasn't expecting it and she smiled. Andy's breath caught when she saw the genuine smile come from Miranda. Suddenly sad Andy pulled from Doug's arms and made her way over to the bar. "Scotch on the rocks."

"Hey girl don't you think you need to slow down."

"Nope I don't Dougie this is a party right."

***

Andrea downed two more scotches over the next hour she was sitting with some of Doug's colleagues they were a bore however the alcohol was helping. "Hey girl it is almost midnight time to get you up everyone is just about to start the countdown." Andrea swayed as she stood Doug grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

Miranda watched as Doug's arms wrapped around Andrea's waist she felt anger that someone was touching Andrea. She stood to make her way over to the couple just as people start to count down. 10...Andrea's eyes met Miranda's. 9…Miranda moved closer to Andrea. 8…Andrea smiled. 7…Miranda raised her eyebrow enough for Andrea to notice. 6…Miranda stopped as Doug tightened his grip on Andrea. 5…Miranda's eyes moved to the arms encircling Andrea's waist. 4…Andrea stepped away from Doug. 3…Andrea swayed when arms fell away from her waist. 2…Miranda reached out to grab Andrea. 1…Andrea stumbled into Miranda's arms. HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone around them was cheering and kissing. Song broke out however Miranda and Andrea were lost in each other. "Andrea, Happy New Year." Miranda leaned in and kissed Andrea's cheek. Andrea felt her skin flush.

A few feet away Doug and Nigel watched as the two woman stood in each other's arms unaware of those around them. "I told you the night would be interesting."

Doug smiled at Nigel. "You knew all along that they would end up like this."

"No as my great leader has always said I live on hope. Now what do you say we take this party to my place."

"I would love to Nigel but Andy is really drunk I should make sure she gets home alright."

Nigel moved towards the women and whispered in Miranda's ear, she nodded and he moved back to Doug. "All taken care of sweetie now let the fun really begin."

Doug followed Nigel out he looked back and saw that Miranda was assisting Andrea gather her purse.

***

Andy woke the next morning with the mother of all hang overs. She tried to open her eyes but they would not cooperate. "I am going to kill Doug for letting me drink so much."

"Darling you should not blame others for your own behavior."

Andy sat up and looked around she grabbed her head. "What the f…, Miranda what…Oh God…my head. My eyes must be  
deceiving me."

"Here drink this and take these." Andrea drank the glass of water and took the pills. For all she knew Miranda could of just poisoned her. At this point Andy didn'tcare.

"Bathroom?"

"Right through there." Miranda motioned to the other side of the room.

Andy made her way into the bathroom. She looked around and realized she wasn't at home. Next to the sink was make-up remover, toothbrush and a wash cloth. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. "You look like shit Sach." Andy went about cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, she felt a little better when she left the bathroom.

Miranda was leaning against the headboard going through the book. When Andy stepped out she stood not knowing what she should do. "While I enjoy the view you will catch the death of you standing there."

Andy looked down and noticed she was in her lingerie and felt a cold chill move over her body. She was so stunned that she was at Miranda's she hadn't noticed she was barely dressed. Andy moved quickly to the bed and got under the covers shivering until the warmth enveloped her. Neither said anything for a few moments.

"Miranda."

"Yes Andrea."

"Um…I…"

"Do take your time you know how that thrills me."

"How did I get here? I know no one asks you questions but I need to know."

"I'm not sure where you got that idea. Nigel asked if I could make sure you got home alright as he was leaving with Douglas. Until that point I thought you and Douglas were a couple."

"Doug and me, no never, just great friends. Nice friend he leaves me to go get laid. So why am I here though?"

"I couldn't very well leave you alone in the state you were in. I am not a monster Andrea."

"No…no that is not what I think."

Miranda looked up from the book over her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. "Really, well what do you think?"

"I…no wait!" Andy moved out of the covers to face Miranda, she crossed her legs and brought the sheet up to cover her midsection leaving her strapless bra exposed. Miranda removed her glasses placing the book and glasses on the nightstand.

"Okay first thank you for making sure I was alright last night." Miranda started to speak but Andy held up her hand. "If I am going to get through this you need to stay quiet, do you understand?" Miranda nodded.

Andy straightened her back and took a large breath. "I think you are the most amazing, beautiful, talented woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are ruthless when you care and love something or someone. I watched you perform at Runway and it is a performance because you are not like that with your children, friends, or Patricia. You have a role you must play in order to get the results you need and I get that. I didn't when I worked for you and made a huge mistake walking away from you. I was young and naïve. But the Miranda that is not performing is beyond anything I could ever imagine, I have only had the pleasure of seeing this woman a few special times. And let me tell you. Wow!" Andy looked up for the first time and saw the shock in Miranda's eyes she reached forward and placed her hand over Miranda's. Miranda's hand was softer than she had thought reality was so much better than her dreams.

Shaking head Andy focused on the woman in front of her. "I care for you Miranda, probably more than you are ready to hear so I will wait. I don't think that I am good enough for you, but I will get there. I have little to give you, you could have anyone you want and I can't fathom why or if you would want me but know this Miranda." Andy squeezed Miranda hand. "I will show you every day how important you are and how loved you are if you will give me a chance."

Andrea had a tear rolling down her face Miranda reached forward and wiped it away, her hand remained. "You silly girl do you think I bring just anyone home and into my bed?"

"I…"

"No it is my turn. When you left in Paris I was mad that you left. It took me awhile to realize that I missed you, not what you did for me I just miss you. I am not very good at this my track record has been less than stellar. I am an old woman with two teenage daughters that can make even the best of people quiver. When you left they kept asking about you, they told me of your little talks with them. They like you. Andrea you are the first person to talk to them as individuals not as my daughters. You have somehow wrapped yourself around my heart and I don't intend on letting you go. So if you will have me I'm yours."

Andrea sat awe struck for a moment before registering what Miranda had said. Andrea nearly squealed but contained her emotions. She slowly moved up the bed kneeling mere inches from Miranda's. "I guess you will do." Their breath mingled Andrea leaned forward as their lips toughed both women moaned at the feelings coursing through their bodies. Andrea moved closer wanting more, never had she imagined the softness and smoothness of Miranda's lips. They moved together until Andrea nipped Miranda's lower lip causing the older woman to part her lips. Andrea moved her tongue to just inside Miranda's mouth lingering waiting for the other woman to respond. Miranda reached her hand through dark tresses and pulled Andrea closer allowing their tongues to mingle. They kissed until air was needed, as they pulled apart Andrea gasped at the lust, desire and love she saw in Miranda's eyes.

"I never thought."

"I had always hoped darling."

Andrea moved back on her heels and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"We are going to have some fun." Andrea grabbed Miranda's thigh and pulled her down on her back the sudden movement made Miranda laugh.

"Oh yes we are." Andrea moved the covers off of Miranda she took in the woman's curves, the beauty that was all Miranda. The younger woman placed a hand on each foot and slowly moved them up over toned calves, smooth thighs until she reached the base of Miranda's nightgown. Andy looked up and Miranda tentatively nodded.

"You are beautiful Miranda." Andrea glided the night gown over slim hips, perfect breasts until she was able to pull it over Miranda's head. Miranda's skin was alive for the first time, just watching and feeling Andrea take her nightgown off almost sent her over the edge. For a moment she became self-conscious laying naked Miranda moved her arm across her chest.  
Andrea leaned forward and kissed from her shoulder to the tips of Miranda's fingers. "You are stunning, I want you so much."

Miranda removed her arm after seeing the genuine care Andrea had for her. Their lips met again Miranda moved her hand to the clasp of Andrea's bra opening it in one flick. "Wow you are good at that."

"Really Andrea did you expect anything less. Now please remove the rest of you clothing." Andrea moved off the bed as she placed her fingers along the waist band of her panties. Miranda watched as the thin material moved over hips, down thighs, and kicked to somewhere in the room. Andrea moved to the base of the bed and kissed Miranda's ankle moving to her knee and finishing at the hip bone. Miranda moaned with each kiss, Andrea repeated the same on the older woman's other leg. Miranda was breathing heavily by the time Andrea had reached her other hip bone. Miranda could feel herself dripping.

"I can smell you, I can't wait to taste you." Andrea moved her tongue through Miranda's navel sucking for a brief moment. The  
other woman's body lifted off the bed. Andrea could not believe how fortunate she was right now. Her lips moved all over Miranda's torso avoiding the hard pebbles begging to be touched. Moving higher the dark haired girl placed a gently kiss at the woman's pulse point.

"Andrea."

"Hmm I do love how you say my name." Andrea latched hard once again to the vibrating pulse point knowing she was marking Miranda. She lightened her kisses to move along her neck until she reached the strong jawline. Sweet kisses followed the path to swollen lips. Andrea kissed Miranda with such passion Miranda knew this was it, she had finally found the one. Miranda pulled on Andrea's hips pulling their bodies flush together for the first time. Both women felt a peace wash over them. Their bodies meshed as one, hands began to wander and explore new territory.

Andrea pulled back as Miranda reached to touch Andrea's breasts. "Not yet sweetie this is about you." Andrea kissed down Miranda's collar bone over the swell over her right breast. Andrea looked up to see Miranda's eyes shut head thrown back and lips slightly parted. That moment would be forever imprinted in Andrea's brain. In one quick motion Andrea's lips covered one erect nipple while the other was pinched between a thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God…"

Miranda's body moved with every suck and pinch. Miranda pulled Andrea's mouth deeper as she laced her fingers through the brunette's hair. Andrea moaned with the slight pull of her hair. As Andrea moved her hand away and replaced it with her mouth the harden nipple went harder.

"Please…"

Andrea smiled as she knew Miranda was hers and that she was about to make her forget all her past lovers. Andrea moved her hand down over a toned stomach until she reached a small patch of wet hair. "God you are so wet."

Never before had Miranda been this turned on before she was touched. Andrea moved her fingers through wet lips as she sucked on Miranda's breast. Andrea fingers traced the wet opening begging for entrance. She looked up at Miranda. "Please Mira." Miranda nodded then closed her eyes. "No please look at me, watch me make love to you." Miranda struggled to allow herself to be this vulnerable. She swallowed and opened her eyes losing herself immediately in dark expressive eyes. She felt safe and secure in the arms of her soon to be lover. Andrea entered her with two fingers the older woman's back arched off the bed. Their eyes never left each other as Andrea moved her finger slowly. Hitting the g-spot with every move. Miranda's body was going crazy it needed release but Andrea was holding her at bay.

Andrea watched as Miranda struggled to maintain eye contact she was close her walls were beginning to tighten around her fingers. Andrea withdrew her fingers. "NO!"

"It's okay sweetie, three fingers entered Miranda pumping hard and fast. "Mira you feel incredible, come for me I've got you." Miranda needed no other encouragement her body had been on the edge for a while. Bright light clouded her vision as her body lifted from the bed she fell over with a loud scream of her lover's name.

Both women were panting from the exertion, Andrea moved to capture Miranda's lips kissing her with as much love and passion as she felt. When they broke Andrea moved her fingers inside waiting for Miranda's walls to let go. As Miranda relaxed Andrea pulled out of Miranda bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. Miranda growled when she saw Andrea take her glistening fingers into her mouth.

"That may be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Miranda moved forward allowing their lips again to move as one, she moaned when she tasted herself on those plump lips. "I taste good on you."

With surprising strength Miranda flipped Andrea onto her back. Andrea giggled. "Wow you are a strong woman."

Miranda had a predatory look in her eyes as she looked over Andrea's body. "Now let's see how we taste together." For a moment Andrea was confused until she felt Miranda's tongue sweep through her wet lips. Circling her hard clit Miranda sucked the juice coming from Andrea. Both women knew this would not take long as Miranda was intent to bring her lover to a quick climax then explore Andrea's body at great length. Miranda was definitely hooked. "Divine!"

The End 


End file.
